


Erotyczne fantazje 169

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 169

Liderka zagłębiła się swoim fallusem w całości w tyłku Weiss, posuwając piękną łowczynię szybkimi i głębokimi ruchami nie dając jej żadnej litości.

Po chwili nasienie Ruby wypełniło tyłek dziedziczki. Starsza dziewczyna wydała z siebie jęk rozkoszy i wyprężyła się, czując jak jej tyłek jest wypełniany.


End file.
